


We Won't Let Go

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Before the battle with the Night King begins, Sansa must speak to Jon.(Spoilers for season 8, episodes 3 & 4)





	1. Golden Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "We Won't Let Go" by Freddie Webb & Joe Farley (lyrics in the end notes)  
> I do not own these characters or lyrics.

This was it. Tormund and what was left of the Night’s Watch had arrived and announced the enemy would be there before the sun would rise. They had planned their battle strategy. It all seemed to move too fast. It could be their last night alive and Sansa needed to find Jon desperately. 

After the strategy meeting, Jon had pulled aside Bran, Sansa and Arya. He informed his so-called sisters of his true parentage and Bran confirmed it. Jon said he needed his family to know before whatever fate crept up on them that night. But then he walked off and disappeared. After eating her dinner with Arya, Sansa checked the Great Hall, the godswood, the armory, and the crypt. She was sure she’d find him with the statues of the long-passed Starks. He had been down there so often these past few days, always returning with a quiet and brooding demeanor that seemed to exceed normal Jon Snow behavior. He wasn’t there. Before she left, Sansa gracefully placed her hand gently on the stone hand of her father.  _Thank you for keeping Jon safe, father. Please watch over us just one last time_ , she thought with eyes closed. She came back up into the icy air. The sun had fully set and even with all the furs she wore, they couldn’t keep out the chill. She began to head up to her room, passing soldiers training with their weapons, northmen whose eyes seemed to have a thousand yard stare as they ate. She smiled gently at the scared children, hoping to give them some sort of calm in this madness. Once she climbed the stairs, she could see Brienne below, discussing the left flank’s plan of action with Jaime, Podrick, and some of the Knights of the Vale. Sansa briefly wondered where Arya could be but figured she was training with whatever weapon she could get a hold of. 

Sansa had never wished she could be like Arya. Never, until tonight. She so badly wanted to be useful for her people, for her family. But Sansa wasn’t a fighter, and that’s all that was needed right now. Uselessness was an awful feeling. 

Sansa came upon Jon’s room and knocked softly. No answer came so she slowly creaked the heavy door open and peeked into his solar. She found Ghost laying in front of the fire but no Jon.  _He must be outside the castle with the soldiers. Or with her_ ,Sansa thought with a hint of bitterness. The arrival of Daenerys Targaryen had been difficult for Sansa in multiple ways. Learning that Jon had bent the knee to her angered Sansa. The North was theirs and he basically had given it away again after all of the effort they made to gain it back. This dragon queen came in with fake kindness and expected the North to be handed to her with no dispute. She was not the North’s queen. She was not Sansa’s queen. Seeing how beautiful she was when she entered Winterfell’s gate next to Jon, and seeing them act fondly towards each other, made resentment rear within Sansa. It made her uncomfortable. Sansa had been trying to bury and deny uncomfortable feelings within herself after she had been reunited with Jon at Castle Black. She had begun to see him in a different light then. And soon she realized this was the kind of man her father had promised her. The man who was worthy of her, the man who was brave and gentle and strong. Sansa had to remind herself that he was her half-brother every time she caught herself gazing at him or thinking longingly of him. Maybe it was because she never viewed Jon as her brother when they were young, he was always just a bastard in her eyes back then. Sansa would never let those thoughts go far. But it turned out that he was never her brother, but a cousin, and plenty of cousins married each other in Westeros. This may be their last night in this world and she had to say something. And if she got too scared to say it, she had to at least see him before hell arrived at Winterfell.

Sansa finally reached her own room, hoping to find yet another fur to throw over herself so she could continue searching. She opened her door to find the fire ablaze and Jon’s hunched figure in a chair in front of it.

“Jon?“ Sansa gasped. He quickly stood and looked down when he heard her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Sansa," he stammered. "I just needed to get away from everything.“

“Are you alright?“ she asked as she shut her door. He lifted his head slightly to look at her. “That was a stupid question, wasn’t it?“

Jon gave her a hint of a smile. Even that small offering from him helped to ease her.

“Well, no need to apologize, I was actually looking for you,“ she said, peeling off her furs and cloak to bask in the fire’s warmth.

“You were?” Jon asked with something that seemed like hope.

“Yes,“ Sansa said slowly, suddenly losing her nerve. It was getting too real now.  She busied herself by pouring two cups of wine as she tried to think of what to say next. “I was thinking I could stay up on the battlements with the archers during the fight.“ 

“Absolutely not, Sansa,“ Jon resolutely said. “You will be in the crypts. Safe.”

“Jon, I will not abandon our people.“ Sansa said strongly. As much as she adored Jon, he had the power to frustrate her like no other.

“You’re not abandoning our people. You will be in the crypts showing the women and the children strength and courage.“

“You’re sticking me down there because you think I’m a fragile little bird,“ Sansa said as she threw herself down into a chair by the fire.

“No, Sansa -“ Jon tried to say, a bit more softly.

“I can do something useful, Jon. I can help the archers light their arrows. I don’t know. I just can’t be useless. Not when you’re fighting out there. Our family. Our people.“

“And what if the dead break through the castle walls? Or climb up to the battlements from the outside? What then? I will not have you be in that danger, Sansa.” 

Sansa could tell he was frustrated with her just as much as she was with him. “Yet Arya will be in the middle of that danger. You’re placing Bran as bait. Your new queen will be very helpful on her dragon.” Her bitterness peeked through her hard shell on that one.

“I need you to be safe, Sansa,“ he suddenly said softly, his eyes cast down to the floor. “I can’t fully concentrate out there if you’re out in the open like that. I need to know that you’ll be safe.“ He looked over to her, his dark gray eyes held her blue ones in his tired but gentle gaze. “I can’t risk you.“ It was a desperate whisper and it softened her. 

“Okay,” she said calmly. 

“I should go,” Jon said after a few moments of silence, yet he didn’t move.

“Why did you come here, Jon?“ Sansa asked and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to her. He slowly sank into it and took a minute to form his next words as he gazed into the fire.

“I just wanted to be around you,“ he said quietly. Then he gave his head a small shake, like he realized he just said that out loud. “How are you taking the fact that I’m not a Stark?”

“Don’t say that. You’ll always be a Stark, Jon. Your mother gave you Stark blood and that’s all that matters.“

“But we’re not siblings.“

“No.“

“And I'm a Targaryen.“

“Yes. And you have the better claim to the Iron Throne.“

“I don’t want it. I just want to live out my life here in Winterfell, if there’s any life after tonight. I need to make sure Daenerys believes that when I tell her; she’ll feel threatened.“

“Gods, Jon, you’re not telling her tonight are you?“

“I thought I would.“

“Don’t be stupid, Jon. We’re on the eve of battle, don’t risk your ally.“ Sansa also wanted him to stay with her all night, instead of finding the beautiful queen.

“The other night, you asked me if I love her. I don’t.“

“But she believes you do,” she replied, hope blooming in her chest.

“Yes. I needed to secure her, her armies, and her dragons. I’m glad it didn’t have to come to a marriage in order to bring her here to fight. She’s shown that there’s too much of her father within her.”

“Jon Snow making political decisions. Or should I say Aegon Targaryen?“ Sansa teased.

“Don’t you dare call me that,” Jon grumbled with another hint of a smile. Sansa loved these moments with Jon, the ones where they could make each other smile even if it was a difficult time. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“You look worn out, Jon. Maybe you should rest for at least a little while? You can take my bed so that no one may bother you in your room.“

“Will you stay with me?“ Jon’s voice sounded small and vulnerable in that moment.

“Whatever you wish.“

The clattering noise of swords and armor had died down by then. Most of the people in the courtyard had seemed to have begun their rest and quiet reflection before what could be the end. However, a voice singing a song began to drift into Sansa’s room. Down in the courtyard, Podrick began singing Jenny of Oldstones. His voice carried into the room, and even though it was soft and muffled, it was beautifully soothing as Sansa began to turn down her bed for Jon. Suddenly, she felt his hand on the small of her back. She turned towards him with curiosity in her eyes. He gazed at her and silently pulled her close to his chest, his hand gently on her back and his other holding her hand. They swayed ever so softly and quietly to the song and she laid her head on his shoulder. This was new. Jon had never been known to dance. While this wasn’t any popular, structured dance that Sansa had seen in King’s Landing, it was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced. Their dance was both delicately slow and yet over much too soon. As the voice faded away, Jon seemed to remember himself and took a small step back from Sansa. The intimacy emboldened her.

“I -“ Jon began to say, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. 

“Don’t apologize,“ Sansa cut him off before he could. She stood up tall and took a step towards him as his eyes met hers. “I love you, Jon. I need you to know that before you fight for all of us.”

“Sansa?“ He seemed speechless.

“I’ve battled with these feelings for too long, determined to keep them to myself and hopefully snuff them out. But tonight, with finding out who you really are and the possibility that this could be the end for all of us, I had to say something. I love you, Jon Snow. I can’t stop loving you.“

Jon let out deep a breath as he looked at her. Then all at once, one of his hands was on her cheek and the other on her waist as he pulled her towards him and their lips met. Sansa was at first shocked but quickly fell deeper into the kiss as warmth seemed to blossom within her. He pulled back slightly, their lips barely separated, as Sansa caught her breath. Jon’s full lips brushed against hers as his hand slid from her cheek and into her hair at the back of her head. He kissed her more gently and then rested his forehead against her own.

“Jon?“ Sansa whispered.

“Ever since you walked into Castle Black, something was different,“ Jon said as he pulled away and grabbed her hands in his. “I didn’t know how to explain it or what it was, but I knew it was there. The night before we took back Winterfell, you had told me if we lost, you wouldn’t go back to him alive. I knew you were serious and the fear of losing you was almost overwhelming. I knew then I loved you. I tried to deny it, tried to stop feeling that way. Every time we argued, I tried to tell myself I didn’t love you. It was all for naught.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I never stopped loving you, Sansa. I came here tonight hoping to tell you that. But you were braver than me.”

“See, I’m braver than you, I shouldn’t be locked up in the crypts for battle,“ Sansa teased.

“Don’t start that again. I need you to be safe. And I know you’ll keep everyone calm and strong down there.“

Sansa smiled sweetly at him. “Just kiss me again, Jon.” 

He obeyed her command, kissing her softly at first but each kiss grew stronger and more hungry. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Jon grabbed her hips at the sound of it, pulling her harder against him. But then he suddenly pulled his lips away reluctantly.

“We need to slow down,“ he whispered.

“Why?“ Sansa demanded as she began to place kisses along his neck.

“This isn’t the proper way of doing things,“ he struggled to say as his eyes closed and he felt her soft lips against his skin.

“Jon. There’s a strong chance the world is ending tomorrow. There is no time for propriety. I need you tonight,“ Sansa said, taking his hand and leading him to her bed. 

“Are you sure?“ Jon asked, his eyes hungry, as he closed the space between them and brushed some of her red hair behind her ear.

“Yes. I need to know what it’s like to be truly loved at least once in my life. I’m not taking chances and letting it wait for this war to be over. Love me, Jon.“

“I love you more than you know,“ he said softly, his lips brushing against her ear. Excited chills ran through her body. Jon’s deft fingers loosened the laces of her dress that ran up her back until he was able to slide it down her slender body. His eyes moved down her length, slowly taking in the beautiful sight of her. The flickering light from the hearth brought out the thin white lines of Ramsey’s scars that littered her skin. Sansa could see the anger flash within him, mixed with an anguished expression. She began to move to cover herself with her bed coverings. But Jon’s hands stopped her as he pulled the furs from her hand; his look of pain and anger was gone, his dark gray eyes gazed at her lovingly. “You’re beautiful, Sansa.” She drew her lips to his and helped him unlace his tunic and pulled it and his undershirt off. His rough hands lightly grasped her arms and eased her down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jon’s lips created a trail from her ear, to her neck, and down to her chest as he slowly knelt on the floor in front of her. The feel of kisses and tongue on her breasts made Sansa’s back arch towards him, her hand flying into the dark curls of his head as her legs slowly spread for him. Sansa had thought she’d never feel this way, she thought she’d never want a man near her like this again. But Jon was the one who helped her trust men again. And now it was him making her feel this pleasure; the golden touches of his lips and fingers along her skin ignited her. His mouth slowly traveled down her stomach, kissing each of her scars along his way down to the tops of her thighs. He spread her legs wider and placed his kisses on the numerous scars on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her growing wetness. 

“Jon?“ Sansa whispered, slightly surprised as to what he was doing while sinking deep into the pleasure.

“Do you trust me?“ he whispered back, looking up at her. 

“You know I do.“

“Then lay back,“ he said, smiling a small, mischievous smile. 

The first feel of his tongue on her wetness made her gasp. Soon enough, she was driven to the point where she was trying her best not to scream, for that would surely call attention to her room. It wasn’t easy as Jon licked into her, his hungry, pleased moans muffled against her. A heated pressure built up within her and she lost all train of thought. Jon’s fingers worked at rubbing her sensitive nub until all of that pressure exploded from her. As she panted and tried to recollect her senses, Jon pulled off his pants.

“Get over here,“ Sansa purred, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto her. Jon’s strong arm wrapped around her and brought her up the bed to lay her head on her pillow. He hovered over her, their lips finding each other again. Sansa snaked her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on him pleased her. “I need you in me, Jon.“ A hungry groan escaped his lips and he slowly and very gently, eased himself into her. Sansa could sense how wary he was of hurting her. Her hands slid down his back and onto his rear, pressing him and encouraging him. “I promise I won’t break,” she whispered into his ear. He pressed himself fully into her and her eyes shot open with the sudden bliss and slight pain as she stretched around his hard cock.

“Gods, Sansa,“ Jon groaned in pleasure as he paused. She smiled a small, sultry smile and rocked her hips into him. Jon grunted and moved in and out of her, his long strokes building up that now familiar euphoric pressure within her. Each time he buried himself as deep as he could, Sansa’s nails pressed into his back, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. She finally came apart as he pushed harder and deeper into her, his hand working on her breast and his mouth on her neck. Her orgasmic tremors made her tighten on Jon’s cock, leading him to his breaking point. In one swift move, he slid out of her and came on her stomach. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

“It’s okay,“ she replied with a little laugh and cleaned herself off with her discarded dress. Jon wrapped his arms around her and she curled her body into his. “Can we just not let go and stay here forever?”

“If only we could.“

They laid in silence for a time. It seemed like an eternity. It seemed like only a moment. Jon reached over, his fingers ran along her cheek and into her hair. His lips pressed a long, hard kiss to her forehead.

“You have to go, don’t you?“ she asked.

“Yes. I don’t want to.“ There was a hint of fear in his voice. Sansa held his hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly. Jon sighed and slowly got up. Sansa sat up and drew the bedding around her, suddenly feeling a deeper coldness despite the blazing fire. She watched as he dressed, wondering if this would be the last time they were together. When he was done, he slowly turned to her, his eyes full of worry.

“Come back to me, Jon.“ It was more of a command than a plea. She stood in front of him, determined to stay strong.

A horn blasted in the distance, signaling the arrival of their enemy. The sound tested her courage. She flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as his held her tightly to him.

“I love you, Jon.“

“I love you, Sansa.“ 

One last deep, needing kiss and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Won't Let Go by Freddie Webb & Joe Farley
> 
> Kiss me with your eyes / I can see your smile tonight / No one really knows all that I tried to find
> 
> Touch me with your gaze / I can feel your eyes on mine / Guide me with your hands to the places we will find
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> Feed me with your words / Tell me all the tales untold / Speak the things we’ve learnt / Map the trails that we have walked
> 
> Put the sun to sleep / Cover me with all the night / Tell me all your dreams / You had when you were young
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> Golden touches will hold me here / And I’ll break through the weather, change for the better / Through the journeys we have had / And we won’t let go
> 
> No we won’t let go / Be the wild ones / And there's still places we can't find / Won't let go / Be the wild ones / And there's still places we can't find


	2. We Will Stand Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with the Night King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Skyfall" by Adele (lyrics in the end notes)  
> I do not own these characters or lyrics.

The wights fell. All of the them. The chaos within the crypts died with them. Sansa clenched the dragonglass dagger in her hand, Tyrion by her side, catching her breath through the shock. 

She had been up on the battlements with Arya as the battle began. They silently stared into the darkness as the Dothraki charged into it and they silently watched as each flaming arakh flickered out. Dread set in, she could feel it all around them. There was an uneasy quiet as the people bravely faced whatever nightmare was coming next; they all stood tall against the unknown together. The unstoppable wave of the dead that swarmed the front lines was worse than a nightmare. The roars of death began to rage below. Suddenly, lines of dragon fire poured from the sky, trying to beat the wights back. Sansa could glimpse Jon on his dragon and the sight gave her both strength and worry.  _Jon’s out there, he will protect us. Jon’s out there, vulnerable._  Arya turned to her and she shook off her thoughts. Arya begged her to get to the crypt. She pressed the dragonglass dagger into her hand with the specific instructions to stick them with the pointy end. Once Sansa reached the ironwood door to the crypt, she held her breath and counted to 10, collecting herself and replacing her fear with a calm courage in hopes to ease the women and children. They watched her as she came in, she knew they feared the worst for their fighting loved ones now that Sansa had joined their safety. It was a false safety; the dead rose and clawed their way out of their final resting places. The thought of arming the crypt with weapons had never been a thought in their planning. In the chaos, Sansa found refuge behind her father’s tomb with Tyrion. The screams that echoed around the crypt were devastating. Sansa never wanted to be useless. Even though she was frightened and panicked, she pulled the dagger from her cloak and Tyrion reached for his. He sweetly kissed her hand and offered her his small smile, giving her whatever strength he could. They slid out from their hiding place, Sansa giving one last glance up to her father’s stone face. She followed Tyrion and stabbed at whatever she could with the pointy end.

And now the dead had fallen. Streaks of blood were scattered across Sansa’s cloak and dress. Not her own blood and not the blood of the long dead and dusty Starks. It was the blood of her people, the women and children she could no longer help as she struck the dead that attacked them. 

They could hear the heavy door creak open to the outside world. They filed out into the chilly air to find themselves surrounded by bodies. 

Arya, pushing Bran in his chair, came into the courtyard from the godswood. Sansa’s knees nearly buckled from the relief of seeing her siblings alive.  _Jon_ , she thought with worry. But then there he was, walking in slowly behind Arya and Bran. Once he caught sight of Sansa, he ran to her and gathered her into his arms. He noticed the raggedness of her and her crypt companions, the blood and the smaller number of them.

“What happened?“ Jon anxiously asked as he held Sansa at arms length, fully taking the sight of her in, and eased the tightly clutched dagger from her hand.

“The dead were already with us.“

* * *

 

The night sky began to lighten as what was left of the battle leaders met in the Great Hall to discuss what had occurred. They had lost many people. Sansa mourned for Theon and the brave little bear Lyanna. She felt a hint of pride swell within her, learning her sister had been the one to stop the Night King. And relief flooded her every time her eyes fell on Jon.

Daenerys was in deep mourning for her trusted Ser Jorah and dismissed them all to rest before she swept away to her quarters. Sansa and Arya brought Bran to his room and they continued up to theirs in silence. At Sansa’s door, Arya paused and gave Sansa a quick, unfamiliar hug before she walked off to her own room. The corners of Sansa’s mouth lifted in a small smile as she went in and built a fire in the hearth.

Sansa stripped off her clothing, tempted to throw it in the fire in an attempt to forget what had happened that night. She instead threw them into the corner, washed blood off of her skin, and pulled furs around her body. She tried to lay in bed and fall asleep but was unsuccessful. She wondered where Jon was. She wondered if this world would let them be happy together. Sansa gave up on sleep and sat in front of the fire. Soon, there was a soft knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Jon’s weary eyes. She wordlessly moved aside to let him in and Ghost limped in behind him; the battered wolf came to a tired rest in front of the fire. Jon’s arms once again wrapped around Sansa, his lips finding hers with a gentle kiss.

“You came back to me,“ she whispered.

“I had no idea I was so close to losing you down there. I told you you’d be safe there, I begged you to go there,“ Jon said quietly, angry with himself.

“Jon, this isn’t your fault. It was safe until the end. I’m still here.“

“I just don’t know what I would have done if I came back and you were no longer here.“

“But I am here. And you’re here with me.“ 

He kissed her forehead, her lips, her jaw line as he still held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and saw him wince in pain.

“Have you not tended to your wounds?“ Sansa asked sternly.

“I cleaned what I could of Ghost’s wounds and then I came here. I needed to be with you, I couldn’t let it wait any longer.“

Sansa peeled off his cloak, tunic, and undershirt, revealing the plethora of lacerations across his skin. She sat him on a chair, grabbed a bowl of water and a clean rag, and gently cleaned and dressed the cuts. Once done, she removed his pants as he stared into the fire and went to work on the wounds that ran up and down his legs.

“You need to sleep,“ Sansa lightly suggested as she finished.

“I don’t think I can. I close my eyes and see the horrors of last night.“

“Come. We both need to try. The door is barred, no one will bother us here.“ She offered him her hand. He took it in his and kissed it before standing up and walking to the bed. They lay under the covers, holding each other. The comfort eased them both into a light sleep.

* * *

 

Later in the day, the battle survivors honored their fallen. Their bodies had been gathered on funeral pyres. Sansa cried over Theon’s broken body. He was her fellow Ramsey survivor. Theon got her out of Ramsey’s clutches. He had grown up with the Starks and even though he had made horrible decisions along the way, he came back to them and protected Bran. Despite not being born with the name, Theon was a Stark at heart, and Sansa adorned him with the Stark direwolf pin before she lit his pyre.

Now they had a celebratory feast. The drinks flowed and Sansa was grateful to see the people joyous once more. Even Jon was smiling, drunk, as he sat on the table in front of her. Tormund and other wildlings surrounded them and teased him. She smiled as she watched him. But her smile faded as she turned to see the dragon queen smiling at him and he smiled back at her. Without thinking, Sansa quickly stood and walked away. She kept herself busy talking to others and checking in on the Northmen. Eventually she made her way to her room and forced herself to fall asleep in order to stop thinking of Daenerys and Jon being together. 

She woke to a voice whispering her name and a rough hand brushing her hair off of her face.

“Jon?“ she asked sleepily at the dark figure sitting on the edge of her bed, framed by the light of the fire.

“I told her. I told Daenerys who I really am. It didn’t necessarily go over well.“ Sansa could still smell the ale on his breath as he continued. “She thinks I want the throne. It didn’t matter how many times I told her I don’t. She thinks people will want to see me on the throne instead of her. I repeated that she is my queen.”

“She is not the North’s queen,“ Sansa said firmly.

“I know, Sansa. But I still have to appease her. She’s still here and I fear for what she might consider if she thinks the North will betray her. I promised her the North would help her win the throne if she helped us, I cannot go back on that.“

“I’m tired of hearing her say she came here to help you fight your war, the North’s war, Winterfell’s war. The Night King and his army was not just a threat for the North, it was a threat against all of Westeros. If she didn’t come to help us, we may have lost and the dead’s army would have grown and marched right down south. I can’t stand her thinking she did us a favor.“

Jon smiled a soft smile at her fierceness and trailed his fingertips from her temple and down her cheek. “Sansa, listen. I need you to be careful with what you say to Daenerys or any of her followers. She knows your disdain for her and I worry what she might consider doing to you in her current state of mind. She lost almost all of her Dothraki, a large portion of the Unsullied, and one of her most trusted friends. She’s feeling quite alone right now and she’s doubting the North’s loyalty. She could become dangerous. Please promise me you will watch what you say.“

“Fine,“ Sansa said stubbornly.

* * *

 

They were once again gathered around the table map of Westeros. This time the sigil figurines around Winterfell had shrunk considerably in number while Cersei’s grew down in King’s Landing. It took a noticeable effort from Jon and Tyrion to dissuade Daenerys from attacking the capitol and it’s population of innocent lives with dragon fire in order to bring down Cersei. She finally reluctantly agreed to their plan to just lay siege to the city.

“The men are exhausted and many are wounded. They would fight better if they had rest,“ Sansa spoke up. She didn’t mean to make the dragon queen angry, it was a legitimate concern for her people. But anger flashed within the queen’s eyes and Jon quickly turned to Sansa, a quiet warning covering his face. 

“How long would you suggest?“ Daenerys asked, the calm in her voice wavered.

“I’m not sure, I would have to speak with the officers.“

Daenerys’ calm began to break at that. “I came North to fight alongside you, at great cost to my armies and myself. Now that the time has come to reciprocate, you want to postpone?”

Sansa’s patience with this queen was waning. Daenerys once again alluded that it was only the North’s war and concern that she helped with. Before Sansa could open her mouth and anger the queen more, Jon spoke up. He turned to Sansa as he spoke, his expression one of frustration and warning. “The North will honor their promises and their allegiance to the queen.” 

* * *

 

After the war meeting, Sansa briskly left and walked out to the middle of the godswood to find a quiet spot. She stood at the frozen pond and closed her eyes, trying to release her pent up anger.

“Sansa, I am trying to keep you safe,“ Jon said, coming up behind her, his frustration with her shining through.

“It was a legitimate concern, Jon! I didn’t realize it could anger her so much. And she once again acted like she did us a favor.“

“We would have lost without her and her forces, Sansa. There was no way Arya or anyone could have gotten to the Night King before we all fell. Her numbers made us stronger, the dragon fire held back at least part of the onslaught of wights. We needed her and I worked hard to bring her here and earn her trust.”

“I know that. But she needs to realize if she wants to be queen of Westeros, she has to protect her people. It was not just the North that was threatened, it was all of the Seven Kingdoms. And our men need rest and time to heal, Jon, you know that.“

“I can’t make her postpone any further. She is determined to destroy Cersei. I don’t want her determined to destroy you.“

“When do you leave?“ The realization that they would soon be separated and he’d be off to fight another dangerous battle softened Sansa’s tone.

“Tomorrow.“ Jon’s weary voice broke her heart. Sansa reached out and grabbed his hand, not daring to get closer to him in such an open place.

“Where is she?” Sansa quietly asked.

“Who?“

“Your queen.“

“Stop referring to her as my queen, Sansa. Why do you need to know?“ Jon asked suspiciously.

“So that I may make peace with her. Whatever peace I can manage.“

Sansa walked towards the Great Hall. She didn’t want to be fake, she didn’t want to be nice, she didn’t even want to talk to Daenerys before she flew off on her dragon the next day. But if Sansa didn’t, there was absolutely no chance the dragon queen would grant the North their freedom. Sansa figured it couldn’t hurt to ingratiate herself to the queen.

Daenerys sat at the head table, surrounded by Missandei and Tyrion.

“Might I have a word, your grace?“ Sansa asked, slightly bowing her head.

Daenerys gave a nod and her companions left her side. Tyrion gave Sansa a confused look as he passed her.

“What can I do for you, Lady Sansa?“ Daenerys asked, coolly.

“I wanted to thank you for the help you brought us. We wouldn’t have won the battle without it.“

Daenerys gave her a calculated look before gesturing for Sansa to take a seat next to her.

“I also would like to apologize for my coldness towards you. I don’t trust easily and you’re family destroyed some of my own.“ Sansa disliked apologizing to her, but she had to admit she hadn’t made it easy for Jon with how she treated this queen the moment she walked in the gates.

“What did you say to me when I first spoke to you privately? ‘Families are complicated’? It looks like both of our families have become more complicated recently. Aegon Targaryen.“

“He doesn’t want the throne. You know that, don’t you?‘

“Yes. He said that, over and over. And I truly believe him. However, that doesn’t take away the fact that he has the better claim and that others may want to see him on throne instead of me. It’s obvious the people of Westeros are wary of me.“

“Save them from Cersei’s rule and you’ll earn their love.” If this was to be the queen of Westeros, she needed to know the people. Sansa swallowed a gulp and decided to forge on. “Forgive me for speaking boldly. When you came here, the people could only see a stranger, someone claiming to be queen and feeling entitled to their loyalty and love. You must earn it. Your aid in this battle certainly helped.“

“And yet, it’s still Jon who has their loyalty and love.“

“Jon is of the North. But they see you differently now. They saw your braveness. They saw your forces fall alongside their own, the first charge of the Dothraki, the Unsullied protecting the retreat. The North is hard to win over for strangers, but they appreciate what you’ve done.“

“I did drop my priorities to fight the North’s war.“

“That’s another thing.“ Sansa knew she was toeing the line but continued anyways. “You must understand that this wasn’t just the North’s war. If the North fell here in Winterfell, the Night King’s army would have marched farther and farther south, growing their number with the unprepared people along the way. This was Westeros’ war, it just happened to take place in the North.“

Sansa could Tell Daenerys didn’t like being talked to like this. As sincerely as Sansa could word it, it could still be seen as her trying to educate this queen and point out her faults. But, to Daenerys’ credit, she seemed to be acknowledging Sansa’s words calmly.

“Yes, that is true.“

“You were helping the North protect all of Westeros. The stories will spread. Not all the Southerners will believe the tales, but some will. Free them from Cersei’s cruel rule and they’ll have to believe in you.“

"You still feel that the men need rest before we travel?”

“I do. I expect they would fight better if they had time to recover from their wounds.“

“My enemy grows larger by the day,” Daenerys said, frustrated.

“I understand, and Jon and the North will do as you command. I didn’t mean to challenge you in the strategy meeting, I had just thought it might be a concern.“

“Such as when you brought up the issue of feeding my forces and dragons when I first arrived here?“

“During my time in King’s Landing, under Joffrey’s rule, the people were starving. They rioted and attacked the king’s procession. I was nearly raped and, more than likely, killed. I would have given them food if I could. I don’t ever want to see my people hungry.” Sansa sat a little straighter in her chair. “I’ve learned things along my hard journey home. Looking after the people is one of those things.“

“And what of your people? Of the North? You still wish them to be free of the Seven Kingdoms?“ 

“Yes. The North fought hard to win it back and I wish to see it stay free.” There was no reason to lie. This queen could hate her if she wanted. “But that is not my decision. Jon has bent the knee to you and I follow Jon.“

“You love him.“ It wasn’t a question, Daenerys stated it as a fact.

“He’s my family,“ Sansa cautiously said.

“Yes. But he is no longer your brother. Ever since I stepped in Winterfell, I could tell you love him. The cold looks you gave me had more meaning than you just not trusting me.”

For the first time, Sansa didn’t know what to say to her. She thought to deny it, but she knew the other woman would know it to be a lie.

“I understand. He is a good man. I thought I had been in love with him myself.”

“You are not?” Sansa asked, thinking back to their first private talk when Daenerys had told her she loved Jon and came here for him.

“No. At least not anymore.” Daenerys paused and looked into the fire before turning back to Sansa. “Thank you for your honest consult, Lady Sansa,“ she said, making it clear that their conversation was now over. “I’m glad we spoke. Tyrion was right about your intellect.”

Sansa stood, bowed her head slightly, and walked out.

After dinner that night, Sansa spent time with Arya by the pond in the godswood. They didn’t talk much, Sansa just sat against the weirwood and watched Arya practice twirling her weapons masterfully. She wanted to spend time with her sister before Arya left for King’s Landing. Before long, Sansa spotted Gendry coming towards them and a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

“I’ll miss you, you know,“ Sansa said as she got to her feet.

Arya just shot her an annoyed look that, for one split second, melted into a tiny smile. Sansa walked away, leaving Arya alone with Gendry.

Sansa walked to her room, opening the door and once again finding Jon sitting at the roaring fire with Ghost sleeping at his feet. Jon turned to her and offered her a tired but grateful smile.

“She doesn’t seem to want to burn you with dragon fire so I gather it went well.“

“As well as it could,“ Sansa said, shedding her cloak and walking towards him.

“You don’t mind that I’m here?“ he asked, taking a hold of her hand.

“Of course not,“ she smiled sweetly. 

She bent down, kissed his lips softly, and he pulled her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her temple and cheek, her jawline and ear.

“I don’t want to leave you,“ he whispered, his breath gently moving the strands of hair near her ear.

“I don’t want you to leave. The men of our family don’t do well down south.“

“I’ve come back once from it. I’m determined to come back again.“

“You better, Jon Snow. The North needs you. I need you.“

His eyes bore into hers. His hand wove into her hair and he reached his lips to hers. His kisses were strong like his hands. Once they finally broke apart, Sansa stood and led him to the bed. He silently undressed her, lovingly kissing her shoulders, chest, and stomach as he did. As she slid into bed, he quickly undressed himself and followed her. 

His lips found hers again as his hand explored her body, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples. Once he had her panting, his hand slipped lower, grazing her soft skin until he reached between her legs. He found her wet and he moaned at the feel of her. His fingers traced a soft line up and down her slit as Sansa’s thighs spread wider for him. He gently rubbed at her sensitive clit in circles, watching her try to not moan too loud. She began to lift her hips, pressing harder onto his hand. Suddenly she felt his lips on her breast and he eased his finger into her opening. He was bringing her closer to release as she bucked her hips toward his hand. Jon slid another finger inside her, making Sansa gasp in pleasure. Her breathing became jagged as he moved his fingers within her until she came.

“I never thought I could feel this kind of pleasure, Jon,“ she whispered, her body humming from the euphoria.

“I”m glad I could give it to you, my love,“ he whispered back as his kisses ghosted along her shoulder and neck.

Sansa turned towards him with a sultry smile. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers along his hard cock before taking it fully in hand. She enjoyed watching Jon’s eyes widen in pleasure. His eyes closed as she rhythmically moved her hand up and down. Once she began to move her body down his, kissing her way down his chest, his eyes jolted open in surprise.

“You don’t have to do that for me,“ he whispered.

“I want to make you feel good,” she smiled up at him and slid the head of his cock into her mouth as she watched his eyes close and mouth drop open. She slowly took him in her mouth, inch by inch. His hand flew to the back of her head and his fingers entwined in her hair as her mouth moved up and down on him. Her tongue twirled around the head, making him moan and curse in pleasure. She took him as deep as her mouth would allow and she could tell he was getting close. 

Sansa slid her mouth off and moved her body until she knelt over him, straddling him. Jon’s hands grabbed her hips as Sansa guided his cock into her wetness, slowly lowering herself on him. Jon’s grip on her hips tightened as she rode him, their moans, grunts, and groans getting harder to keep quiet. She leaned down and kissed him as he guided her hips up and down. Each thrust felt deeper than the last and she gasped with each one.

“Sansa -“ It was Jon’s warning that he was getting close. She bit his lip and slid off of him. She took him into her mouth and he almost immediately came. His breaths were rough and his eyes closed tight as she swallowed and released him from her mouth. “Gods, Sansa,“ he muttered and pulled her down into his body.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, small, satisfied smiles still on their faces.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Jon woke up Sansa with a kiss and left to prepare for his departure. She laid in bed, once again brought to the realization that this could be the last time they see each other. She was safe, but Jon would be far from safety in the south. She shook the worries from her mind and dressed. Ghost was still by the fire. Sansa bent and ran her hand along the wolf’s fur, avoiding the many wounds.

“Come, Ghost, let’s get some breakfast.”

He walked by her side as she headed down for the kitchens. After eating, she came back out to the courtyard. The Northmen were preparing to leave and saying their farewells to loved ones. Sansa knew Arya would already be gone, preferring to travel alone. She watched as the Unsullied marched out the gates, followed by the remaining Dothraki on their horses. She came to a stop when she saw Varys boarding a carriage with Tyrion behind him. She caught his eye and her first husband came to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

“My lady,“ he said with a small smile.

“Stay safe, my lord.“ 

As she watched his carriage roll through the gates, the two dragons and their mother flew over them. Sansa and Ghost walked up to Jon’s quarters, finding him collecting a few of his belongings. He stopped when she walked in the door.

“I’m leaving Ghost with you. He won’t do well in the south and he’ll keep you safe.“

“You’re the one that needs to keep safe.“ She flew into his arms and he held her tight. “Come back to me, Jon,“ she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss than the others they had shared the past few days. It was strong yet vulnerable, filled with love and filled with worry. They both knew it could be the last time they would feel each other’s lips on their own.

“I love you, Jon.“

“I love you, Sansa.“

He knelt to give Ghost a gentle hug and then he was out the door.

Sansa and the direwolf walked out to the battlements and watched as Jon, her Jon, rode off down the road with his men. He turned and saw her, giving her a crooked smile and a small wave. She returned with her own smile and wave then watched him go until she couldn’t see him anymore. No matter what happened, she would never let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyfall by Adele
> 
> This is the end / Hold your breath and count to ten / Feel the Earth move, and then / Hear my heart burst again / For this is the end / I've drowned and dreamt this moment / So overdue, I owe them / Swept away, I'm stolen
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / At Skyfall
> 
> Skyfall is where we start / A thousand miles and poles apart / Where worlds collide and days are dark / You may have my number / You can take my name / But you'll never have my heart
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall
> 
> Where you go I go / What you see I see / I know I'd never be me / Without the security / Of your loving arms / Keeping me from harm / Put your hand in my hand / And we'll stand
> 
> Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / Let the sky fall / When it crumbles / We will stand tall / Face it all together / At Skyfall / Let the sky fall / We will stand tall / At Skyfall


	3. Long Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Queens' War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift (lyrics in the end notes)  
> I do not own these characters or lyrics.

Months went by. Sansa tended to Winterfell and her people. She made sure food wouldn’t become scarce. The parts of the castle that were damaged in the battle were being repaired. Winterfell was coming back to life, slowly but surely. 

Even though much of the Northmen left for King’s Landing, it was still bustling in the castle and it was nice to see the children playing as they should. Sansa was never truly alone. Loyal Brienne was almost always by her side. Ghost would come and go on hunting adventures but could often be found by Sansa’s hearth. And even though Bran wasn’t much of a conversationalist, Sansa would visit him in the godswood and they’d sit in a mostly silent reflection. 

But she was missing Jon. News was sparse, but the few times the maester notified her of a raven from King’s Landing, her heart would feel excitement and worry. It had been some time since Sansa had received word from the south. Last she knew, Cersei’s ally had killed one of the dragons and captured Missandei, Cersei had her killed, Jon’s forces had finally arrived, and the battle would soon be starting. Months later and still no word made Sansa uneasy but she refused to show it. 

Sansa walked out to the godswood, finding Bran in his usual spot.

“Hello, Bran.“

Bran looked up and gave her a slight nod. Sansa sat at the base of the weirwood and their comfortable silence grew. Ghost came to her and laid his head in her lap while she pet him. His wounds were healing and he was looking somewhat better these days, despite his one missing ear.

“I would like to go to the courtyard. Would you take me there?“ Bran asked after some time.

“Of course,“ she replied, getting up and pushing his chair. They reached the courtyard and Bran raised his hand to stop her. She and Ghost stood next to him for a few minutes, listening to the builders working on repairing the castle wall.

Suddenly, an excited commotion began to grow from a few of the builders up on the battlement. Shouts of “They’re back!” rang from above and they were repeated throughout the courtyard and into different areas of Winterfell. Women, children, and the elderly that were there came and gathered with Sansa and Bran. Sansa looked down at him curiously, he had known this was to happen. Her excitement grew but she couldn’t quite chase out the negative thoughts.  _What if he’s not with them?_  The seconds felt like hours as they waited. She almost broke into a run to the battlement to see if she could spot him. But just as she was about to, the castle gate burst open. And there was Jon on his horse, leading his men. Relief crashed through Sansa like a wave. Jon’s eyes found hers and he jumped off his horse and ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

“You came back to me again,“ she whispered in his ear.

“I always will,” he whispered back and released her.

“Arya?“ Sansa asked, looking around.

“She’s not here. She’s alive. But she’s off on her Arya adventures with Gendry. She wouldn’t say where she was going.“

“Oh,“ Sansa said sadly. She missed her little sister but she knew Arya was restless and needed to be free from a castle. Hopefully she’d see her again someday. Sansa looked around, happy to see all of the reunions around her.

She walked with Jon to the godswood. Once they were alone there, he grabbed her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

“You’re not worried about people seeing us?“ she whispered.

“No. I’ve missed you,“ he quietly said, eyes closed and leaning his forehead against hers.

“I barely heard from you, I had become so worried. And why did you not send word that you were alive and coming home?” she asked, playfully pushing him, pretending she was angry.

“I take it you haven’t received Daenerys’ raven yet?“

“No. Why would she send me one?“

“She’s sending a notice to all the great houses. Announcing her victory. Announcing my parentage.“

“She isn’t worried the people will want you on the iron throne instead of her?“ Sansa asked, confused.

“No. She liberated King’s Landing, word will spread, along with word of the battle against the Night King. The people seem to be more accepting of her in the south. And because she now knows the North, she knows it would be difficult to hold, so it will remain free. We will be her ally but we will be free.”

“She’s allowing the North to be free?” Sansa asked, shocked. “What did you have to promise her in return, Jon? Please do not tell me you have to live down there with her.“

“I promised her we’d be her ally.“

“The North is free? Truly free?“

“Truly free,“ he said with a smile.

“And you truly are the King of the North again,“ Sansa said, returning his smile.

“Let the people decide that. They may not feel the same once they learn I’m a Targaryen as well.“

“They know you, Jon, you’re not a stranger to them.“

“I did have to promise her one more thing,“ Jon said quietly. “It has to do with you.“

“What?“ Her voice was stern, worried for what he could say next. “If she dares to think she can marry me off to one of her lords, I will not have it! I will not be forced to marry.“

Jon took her hands in his. “I would never force you to marry, Sansa, you know that.”

“Then what is it?“

“She still believes the prophecy that she can never have a child. She had me promise my future child would be her heir, if I were to have one, to continue the Targaryen rule. And if I were to have one, my hope is that it would be with you.“ He pulled her closer and into his arms. “Would you be my wife, Sansa?“

“Yes, Jon,“ she whispered. She didn’t cry very often anymore, but her eyes became watery with happy tears. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Does she know this is what you wanted? She can’t be too happy with a possible future heir that is part Sansa Stark,“ she said with a smile.

“She knows. And she wasn’t surprised. She hopes our children receive your intelligence and not mine.“

Sansa smiled at that. But then it faded. “What if our people think it’s wrong for us to be together?”

“I’m marrying you no matter what, my love.“

* * *

 

The next night, they held a feast in honor of the returned men. The queen’s raven had arrived earlier and Jon prepared himself to announce the news. Their people ate and drank loudly and happily as Jon, Sansa, and Bran sat at the head table. Sansa looked over at Jon and saw his nervousness. She reached out and placed her hand on his to ease him. He looked over at her, gave her a smile, and stood.

“We have received an announcement from Queen Daenerys,” he spoke loudly to the people in the Great Hall. “She thanks the North for their help in her victory.“ The men raised their glasses and cheered from their seats. “She would also like to announce my own parentage.“ The room grew quietly confused.

“I have seen Jon’s birth through the weirwood,“ Bran spoke up. Sansa still hadn’t quite gotten used to Bran’s special connection to the weirwood trees and it still surprised her that the Northmen never questioned his ability. “Jon is a Stark, but he is not my father’s son. Lyanna Stark gave birth to him. Jon’s true father was Rhaegar Targaryen. They had been secretly wed, making Jon not a bastard Snow. His birth name was Aegon Targaryen.“

The hall was silent and Sansa worried.

“I know the lords of the North made me a king, let me lead the North, thinking I was Lord Eddard’s son. I had not found out the truth until just before the battle against the Night King. Lord Eddard promised his sister to keep me safe from King Robert, so he named me his bastard son and it was a secret he kept the rest of his life. My true name may be Aegon Targaryen, but I do not wish to be called that. I will always be Jon Snow. I understand if you no longer wish for me to lead, seeing as I am not a Stark. That is a decision for the people of the North, not for me.“

“But you are a Stark!“ a voice rang out from the tables. “We know no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark!” People began chiming in with their agreements. Jon’s facial expression flushed with relief to hear the acceptance of their people.

“Queen Daenerys has notified the great houses of this. She wishes to keep the throne in Targaryen hands. If she were to pass without bearing a child, my future child will be her heir.“ The people cheered for this, liking the idea that one of their own may be the ruler in the future.

‘However, I’ve saved her biggest announcement for last,“ Jon said, smiling his rare big smile. “She has decreed that the North is free from the Seven Kingdoms!“ 

A roar of happiness exploded around the Great Hall. A chant of “King in the North” grew louder and louder. Sansa smiled as she looked around the hall. The North was finally free and happy.

“Now, my lords, ladies, and Northmen, I have my own announcement. I hope you will be understanding.“ He looked down at Sansa as she sat next to him and gave her a small smile. “While Lady Sansa and I have grown up thinking we were siblings, we never quite treated each other so. Once we found out my true parentage, things changed even more for us.” Jon paused, collecting his thoughts. “We have come to realize we are in love and wish to be together. I know this may be odd to some. However, she was never my sister and I wish to wed her.“ He reached out his hand and she took it, standing to her feet next to him.

They smiled at each other as their people cheered and called out “King Jon and Queen Sansa!”

* * *

 

Sansa and Jon’s wedding day finally arrived. Lords and Ladies from all over Westeros had traveled to be there. Even Queen Daenerys came, with Tyrion by her side. Sansa was getting ready in her room when there was a knock at the door. She cracked the door to see who it was and then threw it open wide.

“Arya!“ she exclaimed, dragging her little sister into a hug. “You came!”

“Well, someone has to escort you to your husband,“ Arya teased.

“Where have you been? How did you know to come? You think this is odd, don’t you?“

“We were in Pentos, royal news does travel there. It’s odd for me, but I always saw Jon as a brother, unlike you. And this isn’t exactly surprising. I’m no fool, I could see the love the two of you had for each other before either of you recognized it yourselves.“

“You’re alright with this?“ Sansa asked.

“Yes, Sansa.“ No teasing, just an honest answer with a smile. Sansa knew Arya was happy for her. 

* * *

 

After the marriage ceremony in the godswood, everyone moved to the Great Hall for the wedding feast. The wine and ale flowed as the musicians played on and the people enjoyed themselves. Tormund and a few wildlings were getting Jon to drink more ale as they told him they were preparing him for his wedding night.

“Well, I am sad I’ll never get to call you my wife again,“ Tyrion jested as he came to Sansa’s side at the head table.

“You will always be my first husband, Lord Tyrion,“ Sansa smiled at him. “I am glad you came. Queen Daenerys as well.“

“She is happy she came as well. The North seems to be more accepting of her this time.“

“She let them be free, they are grateful. I am grateful.“ She looked toward the silvery blond queen and smiled at her. Daenerys offered her own smile and raised her cup towards Sansa. 

Tyrion rejoined his queen and Sansa watched her people revel in the celebration, some even dancing to the music between the tables. She could see Arya sitting with the Hound and Gendry as they ate. Jon was conversing with Brienne and Podrick. Ser Davos was now in deep conversation with Tyrion, relaying their Hand of the King and Queen stories, no doubt. And Bran sat off to the side, quiet, of course. Suddenly, Jon was at her side and Podrick’s handsome voice began to sing out the words for Jenny of Oldstones. Jon silently reached out his hand to her with a small smile. She placed her hand in his and stood. He wrapped her in his arms and they swayed, just barely, to the song as they had their first night together.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the Northmen didn’t much participate in the silly ritual of the bedding ceremony. Even if they had, there would be no way Jon would allow it to happen. So at the end of the night, Jon gave his speech to thank their guests, then he took Sansa’s hand and swept her away as they all cheered.

They laughed as they ran to Jon’s quarters, now to be shared with Sansa, the torch lights of their little kingdom lit their way. He slammed the door closed and barred it. Sansa stood by their bed, the fire light flickering off her beautiful pale skin.

“My husband,“ she said with a teasing smile.

“My beautiful wife.“ Jon crossed the room and took her in his arms, kissing her lips. Sansa snaked her tongue in his mouth as she shed his tunic from his body. He spun her around, pushed her long red hair over her shoulder so he could undo the laces of her gown as he kissed the back of her long neck. He slid the gown slowly down her body, his lips teasing the length of her spine, until he knelt on the ground. He turned her around again and drove his tongue in circles around her sensitive nub. Sansa’s moaning was no longer quiet. He lapped at her wetness as she stood and entwined her fingers in his dark curls. 

“Oh Jon!“ she exclaimed and her body convulsed with orgasm. “I need you in me,“ she said, sliding onto the bed, loving not having to keep quiet anymore.

Jon looked hungrily at her as he stripped off the rest of his clothing. He got on the bed, kneeling between her wide spread legs. She grasped his cock and slowly eased him into her, letting out a long moan as he stretched her.

“Does that feel good, my wife?“ he huskily asked her.

“So, so good. Go deep, Jon,“ she managed to get out in between heavy breaths. He pushed deep into her, making her let out a little pleasurable yelp. His hands grasped her hips and he raised her bottom off the bed as he pounded into her over and over. Sansa’s hands gripped the bedding. Jon eventually slowed his thrusts, diving deep in and out of her slowly, and it drove Sansa to another peak. She tightened around Jon’s cock as she came and it brought him to the edge.

“Oh gods, Sansa -“

“Come in me, my love.“

Jon obeyed, spilling his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on the bed next to her, tired and sweaty. Sansa turned her head to him and smiled. He held her hand and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it.

“I love you.“

* * *

 

Five years later, Winterfell was fully repaired and bustling with Northmen going about their business in their kingdom’s capitol. Without the long winters provided by the Night King, crops flourished and the houses of the North were prospering. 

It was a pleasant summer day as the two toddlers played on the edge of the pond in the godswood, their feet making small splashes in the water. Sansa smiled down upon them as she watched, her back against the old weirwood. Jon came towards them from the courtyard, a small scroll in his hand and a small smile on his face.

“My love?“ Sansa asked as he reached her. Jon handed her the scroll.

_Queen Daenerys and the Prince of Dorne have been blessed with the birth of their daughter, Rhaella, future Queen of the Six Kingdoms. I hope this news finds you and your family well. - Lord Tyrion, Hand of the Queen_

Sansa clutched the scroll to her chest with a grateful smile. Her children would be able to remain in the North now that Daenerys had an heir. Jon reached out and pushed back a few strands of her hair that the breeze had blown in her face. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and then they stood, not letting go of one another, watching their little Robb and Lyanna play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Live by Taylor Swift
> 
> I said, remember this moment, in the back of my mind / The time we stood with our shaking hands / The crowds in stands went wild / We were the kings and the queens / And they read off our names / The night you danced like you knew our lives / Would never be the same / You held your head like a hero / On a history book page / It was the end of a decade / But the start of an age
> 
> Long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you / I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered
> 
> I said, remember this feeling / I passed the pictures around / Of all the years that we stood there / On the side-lines wishing for right now / We are the kings and the queens / You traded your baseball cap for a crown / When they gave us our trophies / And we held them up for our town / And the cynics were outraged / Screaming, "This is absurd" / 'Cause for a moment, a band of thieves / In ripped up jeans got to rule the world
> 
> Long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you / I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / I'm not afraid / Long live all the mountains we moved / I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you / I was screaming, long live that look on your face / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered
> 
> Hold on to spinning around / Confetti falls to the ground / May these memories break our fall
> 
> Will you take a moment? / Promise me this / That you'll stand by me forever / But if, God forbid, fate should step in / And force us into a goodbye / If you have children some day / When they point to the pictures / Please tell them my name / Tell them how the crowds went wild / Tell them how I hope they shine / Long live the walls we crashed through / I had the time of my life, with you
> 
> Long, long live the walls we crashed through / All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you . I was screaming, long live all the magic we made / And bring on all the pretenders / I'm not afraid / Singing, long live all the mountains we moved / I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you / And long, long live that look on your face / And bring on all the pretenders / One day, we will be remembered


End file.
